Conventionally, amount of automobile tax has been determined based on a type, a use, engine displacement, etc. Recently, the amount of automobile tax is changed according to performance of emission gas or fuel cost. This is not determined by driving status, but it can be said it is determined by the specification of an automobile used. For example, if an automobile is good fuel cost performance, the automobile tax is favorable even if a driver does aggressive driving such as sudden starting, sudden stopping, etc. Further, automobile insurance is also determined by a type and a use, an age of a driver, traffic accident history, a travel distance, etc. of an automobile. In the case of automobile insurance, insurance premium may be low when a driver has not caused any traffic accident even if the driver drives aggressively; a method for calculating insurance premium does not match the driving status showing how the driver actually drives.
To solve the above problems, there are some solutions/inventions have been provided.
JP2004-145489 (Patent Document 1) discloses a system related to a method for determining automobile insurance premium. In the system disclosed by the above Patent Document 1, it is assumed that a traffic accident rate is low in the case of a highly safe automobile of which tire pressure, etc. is frequently managed or an owner of the automobile, so that the insurance premium is reduced. Namely, the system includes an in-vehicle device having a vehicle status analyzing unit obtaining time-sequential information related to tire pressure of an automobile and a communication device to send the information obtained by the vehicle status analyzing unit to the outside, and a central unit having a vehicle management status diagnosing unit evaluating tire pressure management status of the automobile based on the received information and an insurance premium calculating unit calculating insurance premium and/or insurance of the automobile insurance based on an evaluated result by the vehicle management status diagnosing unit. By this, information such as tire pressure, etc. is sent to a server of an insurance company through the Internet, the vehicle management status is diagnosed based on the received information, and the insurance premium is calculated such that the insurance premium is reduced for an owner of the automobile of which traffic accident rate is low.
Further, JP2002-279298 (Patent Document 2) shows a method, as a business method based on vehicle history information, to record vehicle history information such as driving history or maintenance history of a vehicle together with personal information in a storage medium provided at the vehicle and to set insurance premium using this information at the time of automobile inspection/maintenance, or contracting/updating an insurance policy. This document describes an example of using storage medium having a data protecting function which disables a user side to tamper with driving history of an automobile which is processed by an in-vehicle management computer from various sensor information. Further, JP2002-183456 (Patent Document 3) discloses an example of protecting by encryption or password in order to prevent people outside the insurance company from decoding the contents of the record, that is, to maintain the confidentiality of the contents of the record in a driving evaluation device calculating driving evaluation result based on driving status information of an automobile obtained, position information by GPS (Global Positioning System), map information, traffic regulation information and recording the calculated result.
However, according to the conventional system, an owner of the automobile can modify the in-vehicle device and send fake information to an insurance company. Namely, there is a problem that it is possible to get low insurance premium by pretending to frequently manage air pressure of a tire, etc., though the owner actually does not, or by sending information of another automobile.
Further, information may be tampered during communication, that is, the integrity of the information cannot be maintained, and thus there is another problem that the reliability may lack, that is, the information actually used by the insurance company cannot be reliable.
Further, there is another problem that it is impossible for the insurance company, etc. to detect tampering with the received information when the information is tampered during communication or when the information recorded in the in-vehicle device is tampered. This problem occurs regardless of encryption of the information. Namely, although the encryption can maintain the confidentiality of the information, the integrity cannot be maintained, since the tampering cannot be detected.
Further, conventionally, a requesting person who requests transportation or storage of an object (a requesting person, hereinafter) trusts a dealer to carry out transportation or storage (a dealer, hereinafter) and requests the transportation or storage. For example, when fresh fish is transported from the fish market to a marketplace, a requesting person who requests the transportation at the fish market cannot know the environment of fish during the transportation, that is, if the temperature, humidity, etc. are kept so as to keep the fresh status. Further, a person (a user, hereinafter) who receives an object such as a restaurant which uses fish cannot confirm the fresh status of the transported fish, either, but the fresh status is grasped by confirming with eye-observation based on experience.
Further, in the case of storing an object in a rental warehouse, a user (sometimes the same as a requesting person) estimates the status of the object during the storage by measuring or comparing the statuses at the time of putting in/out the object to be stored.
Further, JP11-348647 related to a driving management device of an insulated truck describes an invention to reduce the load of the driver by sending/managing temperature information detected by a temperature sensor in the insulated truck to an office from the vehicle, and further describes that the information of the temperature sensor is recorded in a memory card provided at the vehicle, which enables to certify afterwards the record during the driving.
According to these known systems, there is no way, but to trust the dealer, for a requesting person or a user to confirm the environment during the transportation or storage. Further, there is a problem that the dealer can tamper with the environment information recorded in recording medium such as a memory card and submit tampered fake information which is convenient to the dealer to the requesting person or the user, which makes the information appear to have no problem.    Patent Document 1: JP2004-145489    Patent Document 2: JP2002-279298    Patent Document 3: JP2002-183456    Patent Document 4: JP2002-7718    Patent Document 5: JP2002-373258    Patent Document 6: JP2002-297910    Patent Document 7: JP11-348647